


wine before the meal

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehomin, "You're dangerous because you're honest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wine before the meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Sometimes, Jaejoong forgets there are things he isn't supposed to talk about. Yunho's hand on his knee, or Changmin's arm over his shoulders, or a voice - or two - cutting across his, remind him who and where they are just in time.

Later, in the safety of their bedroom, Jaejoong starts to apologise, but he's cut off by Yunho kissing him, by Changmin's arms slipping around his waist. "It's OK," Yunho says as Changmin works at Jaejoong's belt.

Changmin touches his mouth to the pulse in Jaejoong's throat and says, "Yeah, we love you even when you say really dumb things."


End file.
